citybuildinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Erlitou (first)
|name = Erlitou |image = Erlitou.jpg |game = Emperor: Rise of the Middle Kingdom |era = |dynasty = Xia Dynasty |year = 1897 BCE |funds = 13500,9000,7200 |previous = Banpo (fourth) Banpo |next = Erlitou (second) Erlitou }} Erlitou is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * 40 people in Lavish Siheyuan or better * Produce 5 bolts of silk in one year Summary We're starting a brand new city from scratch. While the goals might seem simple enough to reach, you'll need plenty of workers to create a bustling city for the elite classes that will occupy the city. The low amount of funds available also means you'll need to set up some exports to make money: luckily, Silk is a very lucrative export that is available in many missions, so you'll want to build up this industry somewhat within the tight space available to you. However, it's still a tutorial mission so you already have an area laid out to build your Common Housing. The raised area just North-East of this is an ideal place to build up some Elite Housing for later. There isn't a need to develop your elite class yet, so focus on building up the city to sustain your elites and export industries. You gain access to Fishing in this one, which is a useful addition. As before, build up your city and provide the various goods and services that your citizens expect. However, there are some early requests for Silk, so reserve some space for the Silk industry: if you fulfil requests late or ignore them, the requesting city will drop its favour with you and this could have serious consequences, such as causing the city to invade you or cutting off trade, potentially severing your export options. To produce silk requires some Silkworm Sheds: these send out tenders who will grow Raw Silk, which is then sent to a Weaver to grow the final product. Once your city has grown to support the various industries, build up a small area for elite housing. Unlike in some previous games, Elite Housing is a separate entity to your Common Housing: your common housing will never evolve into elite housing, and elite houses will never devolve into common housing so there is no need to worry about building out an elite housing area like a common block. Take note: you must have 1 crate of ceramics, 1 bale of hemp and highly desirable surroundings to even place the staging post for an elite house. Therefore, make use of gardens to provide the necessary desirability and ensure that there is enough ceramics and hemp available to build them. A word of warning: don't forget to give gifts to the gods! If you fail to keep them happy, they will send earthquakes or floods, which can destroy buildings and cause problems. Silk and Ceramics will be good gifts to keep them from getting upset, silk being more prized than the Ceramics. Also note that some cities will become available for trade during the scenario. Make sure to exploit all the trading partners available to make money for this mission. You'll need a moderately sized city for the final tutorial... 05